


Blessed

by anaraine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is a bit of an open secret between the Starbucks baristas. It's not exactly something they flaunt, but they don't hide either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4564998#cmt4564998) and reposted [here](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org/49760.html).)

He's not quite sure why he's spent so much time here already. Gabriel's usually much flightier than that. He comes in, he creates a little poetic justice on those who are deserving, and he continues on.

Only this time, he hasn't. He's spent the last nine months flitting around Palo Alto, finding excuses to stay for just a bit longer.

And it probably has something to do with this.

"Gabriel!" Jess calls out, smiling over the counter.

"Hello, Jess," he smirks back. They have a pretty good deal going. She calls him Gabriel instead of Gabe, he calls her Jess instead of Jessica.

"Strawberry and crème frappuccino?"

"As always," Sam laughs from his usual seat.

"You've got no room to talk," Gabriel snipes back. "Mr. Half-Caf, Double Vanilla Latte."

Sam stretches an arm out and snags him around the waist, pulling Gabriel into his lap. Gabriel tilts his head back and smirks, only to be rewarded as Sam closes the distance to kiss him languidly, tongue dipping in to curl around his own.

"Not fair," Jess says throatily, "My shift is over in five minutes, and you're damn well going to wait for me."

Sam and Gabriel break apart, Sam resting his chin on the top of Gabriel's head.

"Think we can behave for five minutes?" Gabriel muses absently.

"Oh, get out of here," Loretta grins at the three of them. Their relationship is a bit of an open secret between the Starbucks baristas. It's not exactly something they flaunt, but they don't hide either. Gabriel figures a couple of the regulars know too, but they haven't had any trouble with it. Well, Sam and Jess haven't had any trouble with it. Gabriel might have served up a platter of just deserts for an asshole who had been planning to try and blackmail Jess to keep him quiet about her two lovers, but he'd had it coming to him.

Besides. He was far kinder than Jess would've been. Had Mr. Asshole actually gone through with it, Jess would've torn him into shreds and eaten him alive.

Actually, it might have been worth it to bring popcorn and watch. Maybe next time.

"Gabriel?" Sam murmurs next to his ear, and Gabriel cuts off the highly entertaining string of thought.

"Yeah, Sammy?" The nickname earns him a grimace of distaste.

"I could call you Gabe," Sam threatens lightly, fingers digging into his hips. Gabriel squirms backwards, moving so that he can feel the solid heat of Sam's cock through the denim.

"Your strawberry and crème frappuccino, sir." Jess pushes the cup right up under his nose, the straw scratching across his cheek. She's lost the trademark green apron and let her hair down, smiling with a hint of mischief that he'd loved the first minute he stumbled across the pair of them.

"Sir, eh?" Gabriel licks up the straw before sucking down a good mouthful of the sweet drink. "I could get used to that."

"Don't count on it," Jess replies dryly.

Gabriel plans on shooting off another retort, but Sam shoves him off his lap instead, and Gabriel nearly trips into Jess' chest. Jess laughs and throws her arms around his neck. Gabriel takes a moment to appreciate the lovely sight he has down her shirt, just long enough for Sam to tuck away his laptop and textbook and join them.

"So where're we going?" Gabriel asks, squished in between the taller forms of Sam and Jess as they move out of the Starbucks and down the sidewalk.

"I wanted to go down to the party at Lloyd's," Jess puts forth, "But Sam has this thing about Halloween, so we're leaving it up to you."

"Hmn," Gabriel puts out both his hands, weighing them experimentally. "Shots at Lloyds usually leads to drunk sex. Appealing? Somewhat. Or go home now, where all three of will be together, sober, and wide awake for the first time in weeks. Decisions, decisions."

Jess huffs out a breath of laughter, skimming her hand along his waist to slip into his back pocket. "Alright. You've convinced me. We can skip."

Sam grins triumphantly beside him, throwing an arm over his shoulder and reaching out to tuck a strand of hair back behind Jess' ear. "So, home?"

They adjust their walk accordingly, heading back to the modest apartment that the three of them share. It's a bit of a change from his usual hangouts, which look dumpy on the outside while being much more extravagant on the inside, but he's had time to adjust. Sam and Jess more than make up for it. And there is something to be said about the merits of absolutely hedonistic bed they share, which takes up most of their bedroom.

"Home," Jess singsongs, stepping through the door with a smile. One moment over the threshold and she's already pulling her shirt up over her head to display a lacy crimson bra. She slides her fingers along the lace to cup her breasts and shoots a sultry look over her shoulder. Her thumbs flick across her nipples, coaxing them into hard peaks underneath the thin fabric. Jess tilts her head back and shifts a bra strap over her shoulder, eyes closed as she leans into an invisible caress.

"You, my dear, are a tease," Gabriel announces, the warm amber of his eyes growing dark.

Jess laughs delightedly as Sam takes two fast steps forward and throws her over his shoulder, Gabriel stepping up behind him and pulling Jess into a kiss. Jess hums distractedly and threads her fingers through his hair, nipping at his lips before sliding her tongue back into his mouth.

When Jess makes a heady sound of contentment, Gabriel steps back to see Sam fiddling with hooks on her slacks, long fingers sliding underneath her thong to curl inside her. Jess moans wantonly as Sam pulls his hand out of her pants, fingers slick as he offers them to Gabriel. "Wanna taste?"

"I'm a tease?" Jess demands, thumping a hand against Sam's back in lieu of Gabriel.

Gabriel grins and slides his mouth over Sam's fingers, slurping obscenely just to see his lovers squirm. Sam drops Jess from his shoulder and the both of them practically jump on him, tumbling into their bed with easy laughter as Jess lifts up Gabriel's shirt to blow a raspberry on his stomach.

"So not sexy," Gabriel groans, stomach muscles braced just in case she decided to do it again.

"When was sexy a requirement?" Sam asks absently, finishing the job and pulling Gabriel's shirt off.

"Never," Jess announces brightly, straddling Gabriel's waist and grinding down in a slow roll of her hips.

Gabriel chokes and bucks up, hands coming up to clench hard on her hips. Jess grins saucily and exaggerates the movement even more, the open hooks of her slacks clinking together as she twists on his lap. Sam hooks a hand behind Jess' neck and pulls her into a kiss, hot and demanding. Gabriel lets his eyes drift to half mast as he watches them kiss above him, relishing in the heady thrum of pleasure the sight gives him. They pull apart slowly, a thread of saliva connecting their lips before distance snaps it.

"Off with the shirt, sasquatch," Gabriel orders, tugging on the plain muscle shirt impatiently.

Sam chuckles and pulls the shirt over his head, uncovering miles of delicious skin. Gabriel wants to reach and touch, but Sam captures both of his wrists and pins them on the bed, leaning down to press a line of hot kisses along his neck.

Jess ducks down to mouth at one of his nipples, biting gently before making her way down his chest, tracing invisible patterns as she went.

"Oh, I get it," Gabriel gasps, his neck tilting to give Sam access as he sucks a spectacular looking hickey onto his skin. "Today is a let's torture Gabriel day."

Jess looks up from her position, mouth inches away from the line of his pants. She slides up his body in a deliberate motion, letting him feel the lace of her bra and the peaks of her breasts as she moves to place her lips right next to his ear.

"I wanna ride you," Jess murmurs throatily, biting at his earlobe. "I've been thinking about it all day. And then I wanna see Sam fuck you, get that excellent ass of yours right up into the air and have him pound you into the bed."

Gabriel swallows hard, his throat suddenly dry. "Sounds like a plan," he replies hoarsely, his heart thudding in his chest as Jess offers him a smile promising the world.

Sam chuckles next to his ear, pressing his forehead into Gabriel's shoulder. "We're so whipped," he mutters quietly.

It surprises a burst of laughter out of Gabriel. "But so worth it," he leers. "You telling me you don't want a piece of this fine ass?"

Sam presses Gabriel's wrists further into the bed as he lifts himself up just enough to steal a kiss, biting at Gabriel's lower lip before moving back. "Always," Sam promises seriously, and Gabriel jerks his thoughts away from possible forevers and open homes.

Thankfully, Jess has managed to unbutton his pants and push them off his hips, gently raking her nails down his thighs. It allows him to push up into her touch and put off his more serious thoughts for another day. Jess proceeds to rid them both of their pants, dropping the fabric carelessly over the edge of the bed. She slides back up to dig her fingers into the edge of his satin boxers and pull, his cock cheerfully rising from its confinement.

Jess braces a hand on his chest and lets her other drift down to stroke at his cock leisurely, ripping a choked groan from his mouth that Sam swallows greedily. It isn't until he can feel the damp heat of her that he realizes what she's going to do, and by then it's too late. She pushes aside the thin strap of her thong and sinks down on him in a smooth motion, encasing him in tight, wet heat.

The air punches out of his lungs and Gabriel is suddenly, fiercely glad that he technically doesn't have to breathe. "Condom?" he asks bewilderedly, only able to choke out that single word.

Jess shoots him a saucy smile. "M'on the pill," she explains, undulating her hips in an absolutely sinful circle that makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. "You're clean, and I didn't want to. That okay?"

Gabriel thrusts up with a harsh sound of pleasure and Sam translates for him, his own voice darkened with lust. "Not a problem."

"Excellent," Jess murmurs, and she leans forward to brace her hands on his stomach, lifting herself up and sinking back down with a roll of her hips. The fabric of her thong skims along the side of his cock as she moves, swiveling and rotating her hips while clenching her inner muscles around him tightly.

Sam shifts his grip on Gabriel's wrists, transferring both into one hand and moving further down the bed. Using his free hand, he splays his fingers over a lace covered breast, grinning as Jess jerks into his touch. Sam trails his fingers along the lace behind Jess' back, where Gabriel assumes he's messing with the tiny wire hooks that keep those perky breasts covered. Seconds later the bra slumps forward on her shoulders, but Jess doesn't stop the sensual roll of her hips, letting the fabric inch it's way down her arms and slowly bare her breasts to the room.

Sam dips his head forward to suck the tip of a breast into his mouth, a soft cry escaping Jess' mouth as she clenches down on Gabriel reflexively, lifting a hand to dig her fingers into Sam's hair as if to keep him there. Distracted as she is, Gabriel is the only one who actually sees Sam's free hand sneak down to where she and Gabriel are joined, long fingers sliding to rub at the base of Gabriel's cock and massage Jess' clit. One quick movement later and Jess' thong is ripped from her body, the ruined fabric clinging to his fingers.

" _Ooh_ , Sam Winchester you–" Jess fumbles in her rhythm, her hips jerking before she manages to find a new one. "You owe me a new set of matched underwear," she demands, and Gabriel can see how hard her fingers are clenched in Sam's hair. "Red. From Victoria's Secret."

Her movements have quickened, rolling her hips almost desperately as she tries to find release. He'd offer to help, but Sam's grip on his wrists is unrelenting and his brain is cheerfully fogged, pleasure rippling through him as he tries to hold back his own orgasm. As soon as the thought crosses his mind, Sam is reaching back to strum his large fingers across her clit, rubbing against the bundle of nerves until Jess comes with a scream, clenching around him in fitful pulses as she pulls him over the edge. A harsh grunt is yanked from his lips as he spills inside of her, his hands fisting in Sam's grip, unable to get a solid grip on anything.

Jess shudders and quakes in his lap, her fingers digging into Sam's shoulder as she rides out her release. The sight is breathtaking, and Gabriel once again wonders at his luck at finding the two of them. As if he had been blessed despite ditching Heaven and his family. The thought is lost when Jess gives one last roll of her hips before lifting herself off him with a wet squelch. She rolls to the side with a contented smile, letting her fingers walk up his chest and pressing her lips next to his ear.

"You up for getting fucked into the mattress?" she singsongs, and Gabriel lifts his eyes to see Sam _finally_ ridding himself of his jeans.

Gabriel smirks at the sight of Sam's cock, flushed an angry red and hanging heavy between his legs. "Can't wait."


End file.
